bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Demons From Hell
A Walk In A Park Crack! Lifted from the ground, a hollow, an arrancar to be precise felt his very skull cracking from the pressure applied by the hand holding him up by his face. It was then that the hand started to emit a red glow and it would be seconds later that an explosion took place as a crimson blast rampages to the path it took. Grin... A sinister grin coming from the face of the one who caused this all. "I missed you guys... I forgot how fun it is poking a fight with you... But its not like its a fight that you give me.." Words coming from the man's mouth, demonic in nature, something to be expected from someone who just got out from hell. Appearing from a small senkaimon, a grinning young man appeared from the illuminate shine. As the circle shined brilliantly, a well built man walked forth. Emerging into the World of the Living, a strong, definent man appeared. "Bah. Bah. Crazy woman forced me out here for some guy from Hell. Just a bunch o' crap." The Shinigami said proudly crouching down near a small cactus. The area was a barren wasteland, far from just an ordinary desert, it was much more severe. The heat unbearable and the very feeling of this area left a dry taste in anyone's mouth. Observing the area, the Shinigami looked at a small plateau to the right, and to the left he noticed a mumbling man nearly a hundred yards away. "Oi! Ya, bum, what'cha doin here!" he said confident that the man could easily see him. Tossing his sword nto the sky, and catching it several times proved entertaning to him, as he awaited an answer. All the while, his spiritual pressure rised steadily. The man he called out took notice of him, he remained silent as he had his eyes stare at the Shinigami. He knew outright that this shinigami was not ordinary, the spiritual pressure coming from him is quite high comparable to the captains he met before. Somehow this small fact gave him the feeling of excitement, but he knows more than having to go up against a man from Soul Society. However, he missed the thrill of a true fight, something that never came by for such a long time. Now without hesitation, he lifted his middle-finger and moved them forward, signaling a challenge and as such, he showed his infamous grin that has been feared in Hell itself. "Oh, okay. Just another bag o' crap flickin' people off." Sighing, the Shinigami descended to the ground, before dashing off toward the unknown'' rude'' man. His Shunpo skills were weak, but allowed him to traverse the land rather quickly, until he appeared but a few feet away from the man. Noticing the grin, he replied with his own smirk. "I am Zaraki Seiji! And you are..doesn't matter!" He said with a chuckle, his posture unsteady, as his body edged closer to the unknown man; he was ready to strike a fatal blow. "Make a move!" Although Seiji wasn't the smartest man, he was by far, or atleast somewhat intelligent. It was easy to attack at that moment, but that wouldn't be the right move in the long run, and Seiji knew that. Move... Move... As the last word Zaraki uttered echoed through the man's ear, he appeared behind him, hand charging a cero-like energy blast aimed at Zaraki's head. With a smile, he released it without a second thought. "Nice to meet you... Name's Margin, don't care if you don't care..." "I don't care if you care, but I don't care" Seiji replied back, and with a huge leap avoided the attack that hand nearly blew him away. His hair literally standing on end, as his spiritual pressure intensified. "Arrancar? Arrogant one at that" he inferred easily. Staring intently at his opponent who stood so steadily on the ground the Zaraki clansman quickly swung his blade forth about, swinging several times in the air beside him. "Feel that. Thats strength." With a final swing, a large boulder behind him was decimated to dust, and at that instance Seiji descened quickly to eye level with the supposed arrancar assailant. Yet another burst of spirit energy came forth; headed directly at the Zaraki's adversary. Margin lost his smile, having to feel Zaraki's reiatsu somehow disappointed him. He did not dare show-off his own reiatsu, it would be a waste time trying to awe a nutshell. Instead, his reiatsu remained steady but somehow unrelenting. As the burst of energy neared, he reacted by simply standing still and as it made contact, he himself allowed a tad of his reiatsu to consume Zaraki's in such manner the conflicting forces began to crush the very ground through sheer pressure alone. With a swing from his right arm to the direction beside him, the spiritual pressure faded slowly but surely and as it did, Margin was already on top of Zaraki with right leg raised somewhere between 90 - 85 degrees. His heel aimed at Zaraki's head, Margin's leg descended upon him with such tremendous force enough to kill a horde of hollows. "Ha" With a simple movement, Seiji brushed off Margin's heel with the pommel of his blade. Though the force of the attack alone sent the Zaraki several yards down. Exhaling, Seiji studied the landscape from his birds eye view. "This barren land. This land right here will be your tomb" he said sharply. Swinging his blade at the ground, a large crater erupted from the land. With a single movement, Seiji dashed at Margin, his blade on point as he attempted to thrust his blade through chest of Margin. Margin responded with a smirk after he landed on his feet just as the moment he was blocked by Seiji's blade. He yawned before having his eyes focused on the same blade that made him conclude that the guy in front of his is not a simple push-over. With great accuracy, he stretched his arm forward and opened his palm while doing so. He let the tip of the blade make contact with the center of his palm, causing it to bleed a few drops of blood. He slid his hand on the side of the blade and had it travel across the main body of the sword while moving to Seiji's side. As his palm reached the center of the sword, he took a grip and gently guided Seiji forward by putting enough effort with a pull. His hand continued to travel and as it made it to the blade's end, Margin coated his hand with his own reiatsu, hardening it in the process. He had his hand let go of the blade and at the very same time swung it towards Seiji's jaw. As complicated as what Margin just did seems, it all happened within a moment of a second, showing Margin's own impressive speed. Moving to the side, with his own impressive speed, Seiji tilted his body and using a small amount of reiatsu at his feet he jumped several feet to the left of Margin. Having left his blade in Margin's hand Seiji was unarmed, but wasn't dettered. "Good. Your not stupid enough to get stabbed. That lust to live is why you evaded...and counter-attacked" he explained with a grimace. Immediately, Seiji let out a burst of his massive spiritual pressure. The omnidirectional attack spread out for yards, completely engulfing the barren landscape with a strong, demon like presence. The yellow energy that coated the area quickly deciamated the area, and began shattering rocks to rubble and rubble to dust. Laughing heartily as he did so, Seiji looked around to see what happened to his assailant. Margin was unfazed by Seiji's display of his reiatsu, knowing that he too holds of the same decimating power but simply refuses to let it go uncontrolled. However, never did he intend to let Zaraki take the lead. He had his own reiatsu envelop him to provide resistance to Zaraki's. This was unlikely of Margin, he showed more restraint than he usually would and didn't let his lust to spill blood take over. He stomped the ground, causing dust to rise and block both combatants view but not that Margin needed it. Margin was a fighter who relies more in his instincts. Silence took over, just before Seiji's blade came right at him, flying steadily towards him and aimed to strike his face. Using this as somekind of distraction, Margin appeared behind Zaraki, his hand glowing red as he fired a crimson-colored blast at point-blank range. Accepting the blade with the same amount of madness that Seiji usually fought with he chuckled frighteningly, as his body limped forward. His torso was bent at his waist, as his back began to smoke. His shirt began to fall off his chest as a result from the previous attack, sent by Margin, which scorched his back. Immediately, turning around and grabbing hold of Margin's wrist, Seiji chuckle ceased as his face bore excitement. "If I hadn't had such high levels of reiatsu, I'd probabl' be a dead man right now. Good thin' I ain't." Many who had seen Seiji fight with observe his blood thirsty attitude and think low of him. Begin to condescend to him, to hate him, and would be astonished by the dark manner in which he fought. However, Seiji knew all to well when a man, just like him, with a similar battle crazed personality was present. That much the Zaraki clansman could easily notice from Margin. Squeezing down harder upon the wrist of Margin, Seiji cracked a devil like smile, as he thrusted his fist into the gut of his opponent!